Lyon Bastia
Lyon Bastia is an Ice-Make Mage of the Lamia Scale Guild. He is also the rival of Gray Fullbuster. Profile and Stats Name: Lyon Bastia Origin: Fairy Tail Alias: Sub-Zero Emperor Classification: Human, Mage Gender: Male Age: 26-27 Affiliation: Lamia Scale Status: Alive Voice Actor: Power Ranking *'Class': S-Class *'Attack Potency': Multi-City Block level *'Speed': Supersonic *'Lifting Strength': Superhuman *'Striking Strength': Class MJ *'Durability': Multi-City Block level *'Stamina': Superhuman *'Range': At least several Hundred Meters *'Intelligence': Genius Appearance Lyon is a slim young man of average height with a muscular and toned body. He has bluish silver hair, most of which are spiky strands that jut upwards on top of his head, except for some which are kept pointing down and partially cover the upper left part of his face. Lyon’s eyes are slanted, with dark round pupils and surrounded by similarly dark lines. He has small, linear, dark eyebrows. Lyon has a large, light-colored earring on his left earlobe, which takes the shape of a stylized snowflake and has a small chain to it. Lyon wears a short, high-collared tunic, which is dark blue in color and has light-golden edges and cuffs, together with many decorative motifs on the lower part of the chest and sleeves; unlike his previous tunic seven years ago in the Fairy Tail series, the tunic's collar is now left slightly open. His shoulders are covered by a dark mantle with a high collar and light, jagged edges matching his tunic. In addition, he appears to wear dark pants with light parts circling his thighs and gray boots. Personality While typically cold and composed, Lyon had also once been ambitious to a fault, and takes his goals and dreams extremely seriously. He is very proud of his own powers and takes immense pride in possessing them. This had led him to attempt to revive the Demon Deliora, in hopes of surpassing his teacher Ur, who gave up her life to freeze the Demon indefinitely. Lyon also tends to get carried away by his emotions as well. After joining Lamia Scale, he has loosened up significantly, but still retains his impulsive nature. During the Allied Forces' meeting, he rushes off after Natsu Dragneel into the woods and towards Oración Seis' presumed headquarters, without even a plan of attack. He is also shown to be slightly arrogant, as shown in the X791 Grand Magic Games when he is talking to Chelia about his teammate Jura. However, when it comes down to it, Lyon is extremely quick-witted and observant. He was able to discover Racer's weakness by watching the birds fly in the sky and used that to help Gray defeat Racer. He, much like Gray in this regard, ignored Sherry's obvious affection for him. He has also been known to have a grudge against Gray. He considers himself to be Gray's superior and tries his best to prove his superiority over him. History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Ice-Make: A form of Molding Magic that allows the user to create ice at his will and to shape it into objects. Lyon's proficiency in Ice-Make spells, after joining the Lamia Scale Guild, allowed him to quickly be selected to do S-Class jobs. Whether this indicates that he is an S-Class Mage or not is yet to be confirmed, his mastery of his magic makes him one of the strongest S-Class Mage candidates in his guild. As an Ice-Make user, Lyon is an individual resistant to cold and as such able to take damage from ice and snow-based attacks without sustaining major injury and is either completely to immune snow based attacks such as Eve Tearm's Snow Magic or is more resilient to it than other people. *'Dynamic Ice-Make': Unlike Gray whose version is Static (which allows him to create weapons and nonliving objects), Lyon´s Ice-Make is Living (aka Dynamic), which means most of his creations are animal familiars made from ice. However this may simply be a matter of preference, as Lyon has also demonstrated some Static techniques, such as Ice-Make: Sword, Shield, Prison, and Ice Geyser. **'Ice-Make: Eagle': Lyon creates several eagles that fly to his enemy and strike it. As a dynamic form of ice magic, these eagles can avoid any obstacles to hit its target. **'Ice-Make: Snow Tiger': Lyon creates a tiger made out of ice that can rush towards, and bite its target. **'Ice-Make: Wolf': Lyon's entire arm is enveloped by a thick layer of ice which manifests as the head of a wolf. This strengthens his punches and increases the damage it causes to his enemies. **'Ice-Make: Snow Dragon': Lyon creates an ice Dragon that rushes towards its targets, and crushes them. **'Ice-Make: Ape': Lyon creates a large ape from ice to attack his target. **'Ice-Make: Hedgehog': Lyon covers his body with ice spikes reminiscent of a hedgehog, to protect himself from melee attacks. **'Ice-Make: Wing': Lyon is able to grow wings made from ice to achieve flight. **'Ice-Make: Panther': Lyon puts his palm on one side of the target, creating a panther made of ice that passes through the target and comes out from the opposite side. **'Ice-Make: Diamond Cage': Lyon creates a diamond-sided sphere of ice on the enemy to destroy the target’s body. It was stated that it loses its hardness the further it is away from the Caster and eventually shatters. This ice has been proven to be un-meltable, as shown when Lyon first used it on Natsu, he couldn't melt the ice on him with the fire from his Fire Dragon Slayer Magic. **'Ice-Make: Water Serpent': Lyon creates a large, spiraling serpent made of ice that freezes his intended target upon contact. **'Ice-Make: Dragonfly': Lyon creates many Dragonflies, made of ice, that quickly home in on and attack his target. *'Static Ice-Make': Even though Lyon has shown himself to be a master at using the Dynamic variation of Ice-Make Magic, he has demonstrated a few spells that shows he is capable of using the Static variation as well, though his level of usage seen so far is not as abundant as Gray's. **'Ice-Make: Sword': The user creates a sword made of ice for melee combat. The strength of the sword is powerful enough to combat normal swords. **'Ice-Make: Shield': The user creates large pieces of ice in front of themselves, which then quickly reform into hexagonal pieces arranged in a shield-like barrier to protect everything behind it. **'Ice-Make: Prison': Lyon creates a large rectangular cage out of ice. **'Ice-Make: Ice Geyser': Lyon freezes the ground in front of him, creating a tower of ice spikes that impales his target. **'Ice-Make: Clone': Lyon creates a copy of himself made out of ice. The copy is perfectly identical to him, being revealed as made of ice only after a close, careful inspection, and thus coming in useful to avoid enemy attacks. Ice Magic: Ice Magic allows the user to manipulate or create the element of ice. Little is known about Ice Magic, as there have only been a few spells used so far, such as Iced Shell, which requires the user to give up their body and transform into ice. One of Ice Magic's most basic, yet one of its most useful capabilities is that of covering everything Lyon comes into contact within ice. This comes in useful for a variety of purposes, from damaging opponents to making things' composition weaker in order to more easily break them. What can be frozen depends on the user's own ability; Lyon, with his great mastery of Ice-Make spells, has proven himself capable of freezing an entire temple with little effort and also freezing green slime that he and Juvia were trapped in and shattering it afterwards, all this done without harming Juvia. Snow Magic: Snow Magic is a form of Magic that revolves around the creation, manipulation and control of snow. The user of this Magic can release snow from their body and manipulate it, or they can use this Magic to alter the surrounding climate, depending on the situation. This Magic can be used for various purposes, but it's mainly used for combat. The form of the snow depends on the user, and thus can take on many forms, such as snowballs, avalanches, blizzards, or snowstorms. *'Blizzard': Lyon has shown the ability to generate and control blizzards, moving them around through hand gestures and using the blunt power granted by their cold winds to strike multiple targets. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Lyon is proficient in hand-to-hand combat. He is skilled enough to have overwhelmed Gray, albeit he repeatedly aimed for the latter's injuries. Enhanced Strength: Enhanced Speed and Reflexes: Enhanced Durability: Genius Intellect: Lyon is a genius-level Mage, capable of using his two types of Ice-Make Magic to adept to his environment. Usually serious and somewhat lustful for power, he was able to figure out Racer's power by merely observing the birds' movements and come up with a counter strategy on the spot. He's also devious in battle, not hesitating to use his opponent's weaknesses against them. Lyon was also smart enough to learn a high level spell like Iced Shell at the age of 8. He was also able to develop since at a very young age, how to mold ice with only one hand, something Gray is still incapable to do. Great Magic Power: As one of Lamia Scale's strongest Mages, Lyon boasts a great deal of Magic Power, almost making him an S-Class Mage candidate. His magic color is light-blue. Weaknesses *Though Lyon can create moldings with one hand as opposed to the proper two hands, his one-handed spells are not perfectly stable. Relationships *Ur - Adoptive Guardian and Mentor (deceased) *Lamia Scale ** *Fairy Tail **Team Fairy Tail ***Gray Fullbuster - Childhood best friend and arch-rival; close as brothers. ***Juvia Lockser - Best friend and former love interest. *Crime Sorcière **Meredy - Best friend and love interest. Other Media OVAs Movies Video Games Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events Battles Events Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Mage Category:Lamia Scale Members Category:Supporting Characters Category:Leaders/Commanders Category:S-Class Category:Allied Forces Members